WorldEnd (Suka Moka) Light Novel Volume 1
WorldEnd, or What Do You Do at the End of the World? May I Meet You, Once Again? # 01 '(終末なにしてますか? もう一度だけ、会えますか? #01, 'Shūmatsu Nani Shitemasu ka? Mō Ichido dake, Aemasu ka? #01) , is the first novel of the 'WorldEnd' Japanese light novel series, written by Akira Kareno and illustrated by Ue. The series' first volume was published by Kadokawa Shoten under their Sneaker Bunko imprint on May 1, 2016. Synopsis The "Humans" have been overrun and destroyed by unusual "Beasts." The only ones who can defeat the “Beasts,” are the “Leprechaun” Fairy Soldiers who can wield the “Carillons.” After the battle, the “Carillons” will be handed over to another, but the Fairy Soldiers who have exhausted their strength dies. “I love the kind of self-sacrifice that aggravates someone’s romance brain!” '' ''“You girls, you! You don’t have any form of self-awareness at all, do you!?” Having encountered each other on top of an abandoned theater, the Golden Fairy who adores her predecessor and longs for death, and the young fibber Imp Grade Officer, spend their transient days full of conflicts. Dependent on the next generation of Golden Fairies, a new series opens!English translation of the blurb from the 1st Suka Moka Novel by PhoenixRising88. Characters Characters Introduced (In Order of Appearance): * Feodor Jessman * Marguerite Medicis * Tiat Siba Ignareo * Portrick * Nax Selzel * Almad First Grade Technical Officer / Division Chief * Lakhesh Nyx Seniorious * Collon Rin Purgatorio * Pannibal Nox Katena * Talmareet * Findanthropos Officer * Scarsalanthropos Officer * Chtholly Nota Seniorious (Mentioned) * Willem Kmetsch (Mentioned) * Godley Mogtaman * Gaius Gundakar * Elba Affa Muresmaurea * Nasania Will Percham Chapters # 「Chasing After That Back」- Next To You - # 「The Town That Awaits The End」- Metalcraft Miniature Garden - ## The Young 4th Grade Military Officer ## Guardian Wings Military Fifth Division ## The Girls ## Rumors of the Four # 「Broken Left and Right Scales」- Expensive Bullet - ## Disposable Weapons ## Dug Weapon Compatible Spirits ## The Two Who Don’t Get Along ## The Boy's Real Face # 「The Admired Back, That I Chased and Chased After」- Her Blind Alley - ## A Midday’s Dream ## The Successors ## Battlefield with No Victors # 「On These Non-Busy Days」- Offstage of Tragedy - Gallery Suka Moka Volume 1.jpg|Suka Moka Volume 1 Cover Suka Moka Volume 1 - Title Page.png|Tiat's Character Intro Suka Moka Volume 1 - 01.png|Lakhesh's Character Intro Suka Moka Volume 1 - 02.png|Collon's Character Intro Suka Moka Volume 1 - 03.png|Pannibal's Character Intro Suka Moka Volume 1 - 04.png|Feodor's Character Intro Suka Moka Volume 1 - 05.png|Contents Page Suka Moka Volume 1 - 06.png|Feodor when he was younger Suka Moka Volume 1 - 07.png|Feodor and Tiat watching the sunset Suka Moka Volume 1 - 08.png|Tiat with the Girls Suka Moka Volume 1 - 09.png|Light and Darkness Suka Moka Volume 1 - 10.png|Lakhesh waking up from a nightmare References Navigation Category:Suka Suka Media Category:Light Novels